batorokfandomcom-20200214-history
Scuttler
'Scuttlers '''are recurring creatures in all Batorok stories and shorts. Description Scuttlers are carnivorous hemiinsectoid (chordates with arthropod features) creatures with a long, thick tail, a dragon-like mouth, four insectoid legs and eyestalks. The skin color varies, but is usually dark red. There is no difference between male and female Scuttlers, except that males are slightly taller then females. Evolution Scuttlers evolved from Scutleeches, who lived during the Age of Tide and Age of Forest. Scutleeches had a bite as poisonous as a Deathstinger sting. The Scutleeches evolved into the first 'modern' Scuttler species, the Sailback Scuttler. These creatures lived in deserts. During the Age of Frost, Sailback Scuttlers evolved into Ancient Scuttlers. Ancient Scuttlers became extinct during the Age of Desert, and the Ancient Scuttlers that adapted to dryness evolved into the Scuttlers we know nowadays. Lifestyle Scuttlers usually fight every creature they encounter except each other, but they attempt to stay away from Epics. Scuttler live in packs with 5 to 15 members each, allowing them to take down tougher prey. Male Scuttlers travel around the area to fight other males for females, but this is difficult because of the lack of sexual dimorphism. Scuttlers can easily adapt to enviroments, but they prefer living near volcanoes and on volcanic planets. Different Scuttler species have different hunting styles: Average Coreliths and Ignisir Dwellers spit ignited napalm at prey and enemies, while Batorokian Blackheads spit acidic blood and Deathstingers inject foes with anesthetics and toxins. Subspecies Ignisir Dweller The Ignisir Dweller is the most common Scuttler species. Ignisir Dwellers live almost everywhere where Scuttlers live, and are dark red and have a bit of yellow. Average Corelith Average Coreliths are another common subspecies of Scuttlers, and have the same hunting style as Ignisir Dwellers. Batorokian Blackhead The Batorokian Blackhead is a Scuttler subspecies that is exclusive to Batorok. Batorokian Blackheads are black and have white protusions on their jaw. They launch acidic blood instead of ignited napalm, which is spit by Ignisir Dwellers and Average Coreliths. Batorokian Blackheads became extinct a long time ago, but Bubblegum Hydra Legrack reintroduced the species. Dreaded Deathstinger Dreaded Deathstingers, often called Deathstingers, are an extremely dangerous type of Scuttler. They have a tail turned upwards that ends in a large, yellow stingers that injects targets with anesthetics and toxins. Deathstingers should be handled with care - or even better, not handled at all. there tears are poisonous and corrosive, they melt through diamond They have the same colors as Ignisir Dwellers. Ancient Scuttler The Ancient Scuttlers are an extinct species of Scuttler, tamed by the Garks and used to hunt. They looked like an Ignisir Dweller, but had a yellow upper jaw and yellow spikes on their back. They sometimes have wings. They had the ability to roll into a ball and crush whatever they touch, and lived during the Age of Frost, where many reptiles and bugs died. Unlike most other Scuttlers, they require moisture, making jungles their preferred biomes, but they can survive in tundra hot springs. However, they became extinct during the Age of Desert. There are rumors about one being in Captain Garz' basement, but he denies these claims. Arctic Scuttler The Arctic Scuttler is a Scuttler species living in colder areas, in contrast to other Scuttlers who often inhabit volcanic areas. Arctic Scuttlers are light blue, have a slate blue mouth, cyan and white legs and blue icicles on their backs. They don't hunt themselves, but are scavengers and cross the coldest parts of planets to find corpses. Spineback Scuttler The Spineback Scuttler is a herbivorous Scuttler species. They look like an Ignisir Dweller, but with a tail turned upwards and ending in a large stinger, and some small spikes on their backs. They commonly live near Ignisir Dwellers. Sailback Scuttler An extinct species of Scuttler, even older than Ancient Scuttlers. Sailback Scuttlers were large beings, adapted to living in deserts with a sail. Only fossilized sails, mouths and legs have been found. Notable Scuttlers Scuttlus Scuttlus is an Ignisir Dweller Scuttler with a yellow stinger on his tail. He has been Bubblegum Hydra Legrack's favorite Scuttler since they met each other, and has aided Bubblegum and his friends in their adventures. He resides at the Scuttler Rescue Center. Scuttlus appears in most shorts, and all Batorok stories aside from ''Mechanical Resonance. Crawly Crawly is another Ignisir Dweller, and appears in Mechanical Resonance as part of the team. He can spit both fire and ignited napalm, and is given battle armor consisting of some guns and energy modules after the fight with the desert golem. Scentor Scentor is an Ignisir Dweller Scuttler, and Scuttlus' brother. He looks like a normal Ignisir Dweller, but he has two short, thick horns on his eyestalks. He resides at the Scuttler Rescue Center, along with his brother. He has appeared only in the shorts, but he appears in most Scuttler-related ones. Xagar Xagar is an Ancient Scuttler appearing in Batorok III: Fall of Spode, Operation Omega, some shorts, and most adventures. He is Captain Garz' pet, and was found by the Gark as a fossil and revived using one of Bubblegum's machines. He looks like the average Ancient Scuttler, but has two small wings on his back. He lives in Garz' backyard and is usually seen with the captain. Gallery Species Scuttler.png|Ignisir Dweller Batorokian Scuttler.png|Batorokian Blackhead Deathstinger Scuttler.png|Dreaded Deathstinger Ancient Scuttler.png|Ancient Scuttler Arctic Scuttler.png|Arctic Scuttler Spineback Scuttler.png|Spineback Scuttler Sailback Scuttler.png|Sailback Scuttler Characters Scuttlus.png|Scuttlus Crawly 1.png|Crawly Scentor.png|Scentor Xagar.png|Xagar Category:Creatures Category:Creatures appearing in Batorok 1 Category:Creatures appearing in Batorok 2 Category:Creatures appearing in Batorok 3 Category:Creatures appearing in Operation Omega Category:Creatures appearing in Mechanical Resonance Category:Creatures appearing in the shorts Category:Creatures appearing in adventures